


Stranger

by juliacalasans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Humor, F/M, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, Nonsense, Sexual Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Acontecimentos malucos, personalidades trocadas, coisas inacreditáveis. Você acreditaria num evento que pode mudar o destino de casais, realizar seus desejos e ainda, de brinde, mudar o posicionamento das estrelas do céu?Bickslow não.Isso até presenciar o dia mais tenso de sua vida e, de quebra, conseguir encontrar uma possível paixão...





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Escrita para o concurso Noite Estrelada, da Mariicchan, em 2012.

**Fato Estranho Nº 1 - Chegar Na Guilda e Se Sentir um Fantasma Feio (Ou o Elfman Vestido de Mulher)**

 

Eu poderia começar a contar essa história dizendo que aquele era apenas um dia normal na guilda mais normal de Fiore, a Fairy Tail, onde reinava um clima amigável de paz e alegria naquela manhã adorável de outono.

Esse começo é bom. Eu gosto dele. Só que há um pequeno problema que o impede de ser válido: aquele _não_ era um dia normal, a nossa guilda _não_ era uma guilda normal e o clima que reinava naquela manhã _nada adorável_ podia ser de tudo, menos amigável. Se você está falando de Fairy Tail numa frase, as palavras “clima” e “paz” não vêm depois. É impossível.

Então, vou começar de outra maneira, uma que é boa, e também muito válida: aquele foi um dia _tenso._  

Quando eu cheguei naquela manhã ilustre, tudo parecia estar normal, nos padrões loucos a que nossa guilda nos dá direito. O Salamandra e o Nudista estavam na sua rinha de sempre, muito divertida de se assistir, com o Poste de Ferro e o Homofóbico-namorado-da-Evergreen (ela que jamais me pegue dizendo/pensando/exprimindo essa opinião—amo minha vida) bebendo cerveja e assistindo. As garotas tinham o mesmo papo meloso e nada compreensível, que abrangia garotos, sapatos, vestidos e qualquer outra coisa ridícula e sem importância, Mirajane continuava distribuindo cerveja e outras bebidas nas mesas e tudo parecia estar na velha e boa bagunça.

Entrei. E foi aí que a primeira parte estranha do dia começou.

Mas, primeiramente, deixe-me explicar o contexto: eu sempre uso uma roupa estranha, como qualquer pessoa sã (inclusive eu) já deve ter notado. É uma questão de gosto, e também de diversão; qual é a graça de ser um mago se eu não puder extrapolar um pouco? A roupa é mais ou menos uma personificação disso, mas eu nunca explico nada disso para nenhum idiota que pergunte, porque sou incapaz de entender para onde os neorônios das pessoas vão quando tento explicar uma coisa absolutamente simples como essa.

Tudo bem. Eu não espero que você entenda.

Mas enfim, a questão é que naquele dia estava fazendo um calor desgraçado, e eu simplesmente despedi-me do traje de praxe, como qualquer pessoa normal faria (ok, não tão normal — tenho consciência do índice de normalidade atribuído a um cara que tatua o símbolo de sua guilda na língua, obrigado), e fui para a guilda com uma camisa de mangas curtas, uma calça e óculos escuros. Sem placa. Sem coisas estranhas cobrindo o meu cabelo, que por acaso é azul e preto.

Agora, é de se esperar que, depois de anos usando a mesma roupa estranha todos os dias, a guilda estivesse uma reação exagerada a me ver despido do uniforme. Isso é esperável, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu: assim que eu entrei, ninguém me reconheceu. Todos me olharam como se eu fosse um estranho invadindo sua guilda, e um mago mais engraçadinho até teve a audácia de me perguntar o que eu queria por ali. Mas foi quando eu coloquei a língua para fora, mostrando minha marca, que o primeiro acontecimento estranho do dia ocorreu.

Todos empalideceram.

Sabe, eu posso não ser dos mais belos, mas também não sou tão feio. Não tanto igual ao Elfman. Não tão gay igual ao Fried. Não tão nudista igual ao Gray. Mas todos estavam olhando como se eu transmitisse alguma doença contagiosa, o que foi absolutamente irritante, e feriu meu ego profundamente. Se fosse a Evergreen, a guilda teria ido abaixo. Mas eu tentei não me irritar muito com isso, e ri um pouco.

 — O que foi, cambada? — perguntei, pegando a bebida de um dos magos e entornando tudo em minha boca, sem que o mesmo mal percebesse. — Parece que viram um fantasma. —

 — Vimos a confirmação de um desastre. — disse Elfman. — Isso é tão... Homem. —

Não tente entender o que o Elfman diz. Sua cabeça vai dar um nó.

 — Simplifiquem, por favor? Se me amam tanto de uniforme, posso voltar para casa e vesti-lo, não tem problema. — zombei. — Alguém pode me explicar o porque dessas caras de mingau mal feito? Eu não sou tão feio assim, gente. —

 — Não... — a namorada do Loke (Luigi? Lui? Lini? Lucy! É Lucy) murmurou. — Isso é um presságio.

­ — Não estou entendendo droga nenhuma. — me voltei para Mirajane, que costumava ser mais sensata. — Explique isso, por favor.  

 — A Noite Estrelada... Dará em desastre. — ela disse, os olhos baixos. — VOLTEM PARA AS SUAS VIDAS, BANDO DE DESOCUPADOS! — gritou, de repente, e foi como se aquela coisa toda do fantasma/mau presságio/confirmação de desastre nunca tivesse existido. Todos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo, e me cumprimentaram exatamente como eu esperava que fizessem.  — Sente-se aqui, Bickslow. Vou trazer uma bebida para você... E explicar o que está acontecendo.

 

>><< 

 

**Fato Estranho Nº 2 - Descobrir Que Todos Na Guilda São Uns Babacas Supersticiosos (Ou Aprendizes da Cana)**

 

Bem, a primeira coisa que você pensa ao chegar num lugar e todos te olharem como se você fosse um mau agouro é: _opa, tem alguma coisa errada comigo, tenho que consertar isso já._

Eu não. Tinha pensado que aquela era uma brincadeira idiota de todo mundo, e meu humor era mais gray que o próprio Gray enquanto esperava Mirajane voltar para o bar e explicar que raios tinha sido aquilo. Eu queria beber, mas a maldita tinha sumido no sétimo nível do inferno e não aparecia de jeito nenhum, me deixando sozinho no que parecia, naquele momento, uma jaula de bichos arrependidos. Se antes tinham me encarado como se eu fosse um fantasma, agora me encaravam com arrependimento claro, como se de fato tivessem feito algo muito cruel além de terem insinuado que eu era mais feio que a dor da morte. Não que eu me importasse, óbvio. Se eu realmente me importasse com a aparência que tenho, não me vestiria como visto, nem agiria como ajo, mas veja, é muito desagradável ficar sentindo um monte de gente de olhando cheia de culpa e afins.

É pior que o Fried em dia de depressão — e olha que o Fried em dia de depressão é de chupar o ânimo de qualquer pessoa num raio de quilômetros.

 — Cara... — Natsu se aproximou, sorrindo culpado. — Lamento. — ele riu gostosamente, não parecendo nenhum pouco arrependido, para compensar o clima ruim. — Mas... É a Noite Estrelada. Você entende o que isso significa? —

 — Não. — respondi, sinceramente, sem olhar para ele. — Mas não é que faça muita diferença. Vocês são uns babacas sem ou com essa tal de Noite Estrelada. —

As meninas, do outro lado da guilda, me olharam como se eu tivesse cometido um crime horrível.

Era o meu dia de receber olhares de todos os tipos, e eu já estava enchendo a lista com vários deles. O pensamento me deu vontade de rir, mas parecia que rir enquanto elas me olhavam daquela maneira me renderia uma surra ao quadrado depois, então mordi os lábios e esperei—com certeza iriam dizer alguma coisa.

Não demorou nem um segundo.

 — É muita insensibilidade sua não saber o que significa a Noite Estrelada. — disse a (Visba?Bisba?Bista?Bisca! É Bisca), enfim, a namorada do atirador-emo-do-oeste, emburrada. — Só acontece a cada sete anos e... É... Especial. —

Pelo tom empregado na voz dela, imediatamente detectei que era alguma coisa romântica ou algo do tipo. As mulheres têm um jeito estranho de falarem quando estão apaixonadas, e eu sabia, mesmo que só tivesse falado com ela uma ou duas vezes, que ela estava pensando no tal atirador, que, se não me engano, se chama... Alzat? Alzace? Alzack? Acho que é Alzack.

Perdoem-me. Sou horrível com nomes. Mas isso qualquer pessoa esperta já deve ter percebido, a essa altura dos fatos.

Mas, se você é burro ou algo do tipo, eu ressalto: sou horrível com nomes.

 — E o que significa essa merda? — perguntei, espichando o olho, procurando Mirajane. — Não sei de nada, ok? Eu praticamente não fico nessa guilda. —

 — Ela acabou de dizer que só acontece a cada sete anos. — disse a Titânia, me fuzilando. — Um dia a cada sete anos. —

 — Exatamente. — a voz me Mirajane soou, logo atrás de mim, me sobressaltando. Dando a volta por mim, rapidamente, ela me estendeu uma grande caneca de cerveja, da qual eu verti um grande gole, sem me preocupar em ser muito delicado, enquanto ela continuava explicando. — É uma alteração no posicionamento das estrelas que ocorre uma noite a cada sete anos. Há uma superstição que diz que os casais que olham para o céu nessa noite são amantes eternos, e estão fadados a estarem eternamente juntos. —

Terminei a caneca, limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

 — Ok. Entendi. — _e acho isso uma grande bobagem,_ quis acrescentar, mas meu amor a vida falou mais alto. — Só não entendo o porque de todo mundo ter virado parede de hospital quando eu cheguei na guilda vestido sem uniforme. —

 — Oh. Essa é outra superstição do dia da Noite Estrelada. — Mirajane continuou. — Dizem que, nas horas que antecedem o evento, tudo o que você não esperaria acontecer acontece. As meninas já estão dando crédito para esse evento à dias, mas os homens meio que estavam desacreditando isso tudo, até verem você entrando na guilda sem uniforme. — ela riu. — É uma coisa que eles jamais esperariam acontecer... Aconteceu. Será o gatilho para outras. —

_Isso é ridículo._

 — Isso é interessante. — eu disse, contendo a minha vontade de dar um tapa na cara de todo mundo. Será que não percebiam que era tudo uma grande e bonita coincidência? — Mas eles estão com medo de quê? —

 — Oras... Esse é um evento romântico. — Mirajane apontou para as meninas, que, baixinho, cochichavam entre si, animadas. — Elas estão empolgadas. É uma grande chance para fisgar um gato. Já eles... — o olhar se voltou para os homens, que pareciam horrorizados. — É como o dia dos namorados. Só que cinco vezes piorado. —

Dessa vez, não me contive: ri alto, e por vários minutos; a situação era o cúmulo do ridículo, e o pior era ver que todos pareciam dar crédito nessa lenda ridícula. De repente, todo mundo da guilda parecia ter contraído a doença de superstição da Cana.

 — Você acredita nisso? — perguntei, sorvendo de grandes arfadas de ar, enquanto meu ataque de risos cessava. — Pelo amor de Deus, é só uma superstição! —

 — Eu não desacredito de nada, Bickslow, e eu se fosse você, também não desacreditaria. — ela me estendeu outra caneca. — É esperar para ver. —

E se retirou.

 

>><< 

 

**Fato Estranho Nº3 - Dar Uma Volta Na Guilda E Ver Gajeel Redfox Lendo (Ou Beijando a Levy)**

 

As próximas horas foram razoavelmente normais.

Ok, ok, não foram.

Até a hora do almoço, algum tipo de força estranha parecia estar agindo sobre nossa guilda, fazendo com que tudo dentro do prédio acontecesse de modo esquisito. De uma hora para outra, a rinha adoravelmente divertida de Natsu e Gray parou, e novamente outra coisa que ninguém pensava que fosse acontecer aconteceu: Natsu começou a chorar no ombro de Gray, dizendo que amava Lucy, mas que Lucy amava ele só como amigo e que a Noite Estrelada ia ser a noite mais triste de toda a sua vida.

E o pior: Gray. Abraçou. Ele. De. Volta. E. O. Consolou.

Foi algo tipo assim:

“ _— G-G-Gray, e-e-e-la n-n-não m-m-e a-a-ma... — chora Natsu, depressivamente, no ombro de Gray Fullbuster._

_Gray Fullbuster o abraça, como o bom amigo que é._

_— Eu tenho certeza que você encontrará uma pessoa a sua altura, Natsu, alguém que o amará como você é. — ele diz. — Lucy não merece você. Você é melhor que ela. — ”_

Ok, ok, ok, chega de chororô.

Acho que dá para entender porque eu não estou narrando isso aqui em detalhes, mas se não deu, deixe-me explicar: odeio melodramas, ainda mais envolvendo dois homens que eu achava, até pouco tempo atrás, que eram másculos. Agora não tenho tanta certeza. Mas, enfim, foi a coisa mais estranha que já testemunhei, e que me fez acreditar minimamente, muito minimamente, na veracidade dessa droga de Noite Estrelada.

Que outro tipo de força mágica forçaria esse tipo de efeito?

Cara, foi muito gay.

Enfim.

Continuando...

Eu almocei na guilda, como sempre faço quando não tenho nada para fazer, e fiquei a maior parte da tarde lá. Outras coisas estranhas aconteceram, coisas como a Evergreen pedindo desculpas e chorando por ter sido grossa, o Elfman dizendo dez frases sem nenhuma palavra “Homem!”, e outros eventos, e as pessoas pareciam simplesmente horrorizadas.

Fiquei me perguntando o que aconteceria comigo. Não era amigado com ninguém, não era afim de ninguém, não queria namorar ninguém e sinceramente, achara aquilo uma bobagem desde o início.

Além do mais, eu via acontecimentos estranhos. Nada relacionado a casais. Ninguém beijando ninguém. Ninguém com olhares melosos com ninguém (tirando Gray e Natsu — mas, sinceramente, pulemos essa parte), e não entendia muito bem a alcunha de Noite Estrelada.

No alto das cinco horas, me cansei. Tinha terminado com a minha vigésima terceira ou vigésima quarta caneca de cerveja, e apesar de não estar nenhum pouco bêbado (era resistente para bebida — apesar de não ser nenhuma Cana da vida), estava todo dolorido de ficar sentado. Resolvi dar uma volta. Despedi-me de Mirajane, que me deu um sorriso convencido de quem diz: “ _eu não estava certa?”,_ e me embrenhei pelos corredores da guilda mesmo.

Raramente andava pela guilda. Na verdade, antes de ser derrotado pela garota-do-Loke-e-a-decepção-amorosa-Natsu, a Lucy, eu raramente pisava em Magnólia, o que quer dizer que eu não conhecia nada daquela merda, e a guilda até que era bem grandinha. Andei, procurando alguma coisa de interessante para ver, ou algo que me distraísse do terror que estava o bar, com os seus acontecimentos estranhos, e acabei encontrando coisas que não deveria.

A primeira delas não me surpreendeu nenhum pouco: Loke beijando (leia-se esfregando/amassando/castigando/enfim, todos os termos que você conseguir encontrar para dar sinônimo ao termo beijando ferozmente) Lucy num cantinho. A garota, pobrezinha (mentira — ela estava gostando), arfava igual corredor de maratona, e murmurava coisas incompreensíveis aos meus bons ouvidos, mas pela posição dos dois, não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para adivinhar que não ia demorar muito para a coisa evoluir para outro patamar.

 _Tenho de implicar com ela depois,_ pensei, enquanto me afastava de fininho.

A segunda também não me surpreendeu em nada: Bisca e Alzack trocando juras de amor na piscina. Era tão, tão, tão, tão, tão, mas _tão_ romântico que doía, e eu saí de perto depois do segundo “eu te amo” com a sensação de ter mergulhado em um balde de mel. Tremo até hoje só de lembrar daquilo.

A terceira coisa, entretanto, foi o suficiente para me convencer de que tinham jogado drogas na bebida de todo mundo da na Fairy Tail daquele dia ou, invariavelmente, aquela porra de Noite Estrelada realmente funcionava.

Após fugir das juras do casal de atiradores, fui para um lugar onde eu achava ser biblioteca, por causa da adorável plaquinha na porta, onde se escreviam os seguintes dizeres:

_BIBLIOTECA_

Óbvio, não é?

Enfim, eu esperava encontrar Levy lá dentro. A conhecia desde que entrara na guilda, e sabia que não iria me incomodar com esse tipo de coisa boba como a Noite Estrelada, então eu entrei. Mas nada, nada mesmo, me preparou para a cena que eu vi ao abrir a porta:

Gajeel lendo.

Sabe, você poderia esperar o Gajeel fazendo qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa mesmo. Do Gajeel, eu poderia esperar uma suruba pública e não ficaria surpreso—se você o desafiar, ela fará qualquer coisa para não manchar sua honra nessa área, mesmo que isso signifique jogar na merda a honra em todas as outras áreas restantes. Mas nunca esperaria encontrá-lo de óculos, cabelos amarrados, tão absurdamente concentrado na leitura que nem sequer viu minha entrada.

Bom, aquilo era algo estranho. E o pior, provava que alguma coisa estava definitivamente errada. Porque nem sequer drogas fariam o Gajeel ler um livro. Só magia. Das bravas. Ou uma macumba daquelas bem medonhas. Ou a Levy. Eu estava considerando a terceira hipótese clinicamente quando vi o projetinho de gente em questão aparecendo, e tive meio segundo para me esconder antes de ser pego.

Não tem nada pior que um cara de um metro e noventa se esconder numa pilha de livros caídos. Você, cara de um metro e noventa que está lendo esta história, escute o conselho. Obrigado.

Mas pelo menos eu podia observar bem o pseudo-casalsinho. Todo mundo da guilda sabia que os dois gostavam um do outro, mas era igual novela mexicana: tudo acontece no último capítulo. Só que aqui não tem último capítulo, porque não é novela, então os dois estavam cem por cento fudidos se ninguém desse um empurrãozinho,e como meu coração não é totalmente sarcasmo e ceticismo como eu mesmo gosto de acreditar, eu até estava torcendo para esse troço de Noite Estrelada ser verdade só para os dois ficarem logo juntos e pronto.

Odeio enrolação. Se quero dizer uma coisa, digo. Se quero fazer uma coisa, faço. É o jeito que faço as coisas, e odeio pessoas que dão mil e uma voltas para dizer o que poderiam ter dito com dois passos.

Mas Gajeel e Levy não são Bickslow, e eu estou me desviando do foco, que é o meu esconderijo de merda e o que eu estava enxergando nele.

Vamos voltar para a narrativa.

Levy voltou para o sofá onde Gajeel estava lendo, e sua alma pareceu sair do corpo ao vê-lo. Era o susto que todos tomaram ao me ver de manhã elevado à vigésima potência.

 — Ga-ga-ga-Gajeel? — ela gaguejou, pálida. — Vo-vo-vo-você está... Le-le-lendo?  

Ele levantou os olhos do livro.

 — Sim. — respondeu, simplesmente. — Vi esse livro aqui... Estava aberto aqui em cima do sofá... Achei bem interessante.

Pela forte rubor das bochechas dela, combinado ao sorriso nada mais que malicioso dele, logo deduzi que o livro não era boa coisa.

 — Me dá isso daqui. — ela avançou nele, mais vermelha que tudo, as mãos em direção ao livro. — Você... Não tinha o direito!  

De fato. Não era boa coisa.

Levy lendo livros eróticos, hein?

Outra coisa que eu não esperava.

 — Porque? — Gajeel estava rindo, enquanto ela, montada nele, tentava pegar o livro. — Só porque tem posições nisso aqui que até eu desconhecia? Cara, preciso de uma cópia para decorar...

 — Me dá! — ela estava praticamente deitada em cima dele, aferrada na determinação para ferrar o livro, pouco ligando para o fato de estar com pouquíssima roupa (o vestido laranja de sempre, sem calça por baixo) e a posição ser no mínimo ambígua. — Me dá esse livro!  

 — Ah é, e não vamos nos esquecer do fato de que foi você que escreveu isso daqui, claro! — o dragão de ferro estava adorando a raiva dela. Nesse ponto nós somos bem parecidos; divertimo-nos com a raiva dos outros. — De Levy McGarden! Como uma menina virgem como você tem tantas idéias?

Naquele momento, até eu estava curioso para ler o tal livrinho.

Já Levy, bem, esta estava demente, engatinhando em cima de Gajeel igual uma gata raivosa, pouco se importando com o estado da roupa, com qualquer coisa... Até conseguir pegar o livro das mãos dele.

Nesse momento, foi como se o mundo tivesse parado para os dois.

Primeiro, porque ele estava com a mão exatamente em cima das nádegas dela, descobertas porque o vestido subira na luta de Levy para pegar o vestido. Segundo, porque alguma coisa ali parecia ter subido (um autógrafo do Bickslow para quem acertar o que é), e ela estava tão vermelha, mas tão vermelha, que iria hiperventilar a qualquer momento. E terceiro porque a posição dos dois era muito, muito, muito erótica, e eles pareciam só se dar conta disso naquele momento.

O rosto de Gajeel naquele momento apresentou três expressões tão claras como se ele estivesse falado em voz alta.

Primeira: _Meu Deus, isso é ruim._

Segunda: _Meu Deus, isso **não** é **nada** ruim. _

Terceira: _Ah, quer saber? Dane-se._

E ele a beijou.

Nada de inocência. Pra quê isso mesmo? Eles pareciam ter pulado todo o patamar inicial do relacionamento em que você dá beijinhos inocentes para irem para a melhor parte: aquela dos amassos violentos. Só que eu não queria ficar ali e assistir o que os dois iam fazer, e também não queria interromper.

Eita saco.

 

>><<

 

**Fato Estranho Nº4 - Conversar com Lisanna Strauss e Descobrir Que Ela é Legal (Ou Ver a Cana Realmente Bêbada)**

 

Fiz malabarismos para sair da biblioteca sem ser visto, mas eles não pareciam estar muito atentos a qualquer coisa que não fosse tirar as roupas um do outro, então também não foi _tudo_ o que eu estava prevendo. Com cuidado calculado, escapei de acordar com uma viga de ferro enfiada na cabeça no dia seguinte, e voltei tranquilamente para o bar como se nunca tivesse visto nada.

Eles que transassem em paz e depois contassem a novidade. Eu não ia falar nada para ninguém. Não quando o risco citado acima poderia reaparecer com o dobro de força, e sinceramente, eu amava muito a minha linda cabecinha para perdê-la atravessada por uma viga de ferro, ou pelo braço do Gajeel. Meus lábios eram um túmulo e ainda são quando se tratam daquela primeira vez. Ninguém além deles e eu sabe daquilo.

Enfim.

Voltei para o bar e sentei na única mesa vazia, pedindo, dessa vez, para Mirajane, sakê. Estava afim logo de ficar bêbado, para ver se o dia passava mais rápido e se a droga da Noite Estrelada acabava logo, para nossa guilda voltar ao normal. Ver Natsu e Gray de viadices, a Evergreen arrependida, o Elfman não-homofóbico e outras coisas estava dando uma espécie de curto circuito na minha cabeça — logo haveria um incêndio no meu cérebro, e, modéstia às favas, eu tenho muitos neorônios para queimar, o que seria um puta desperdício.

Mirajane chegou com minha garrafa.

 — Acredita agora? — perguntou.

 _—_ Ainda acho ridículo. — respondi, sorrindo. — Mas vamos esperar. A Noite Estrelada ainda não começou.  

Ela concordou, sorrindo, e se afastou.

Fiquei na guilda bebendo sakê até as seis horas e depois fui para a casa tomar um banho, porque não sou um porco, apesar de algumas pessoas dizerem coisas do tipo só para me irritar (leia-se Evergreen). Vesti algo mais social, porque apesar do clima tenso e tal, ainda era uma data festiva, que requeria alguma coisa mais... Chique. Geralmente eu iria de uniforme, só para sacanear, mas já que tudo estava ao contrário, vesti uma camisa e uma calça, tirei a tatuagem do rosto e coloquei óculos escuros.

Estava bem apresentável.

Na verdade, eu me acho lindo, e as garotas com quem durmo não costumam desmentir o fato. Mas elas custam caro, então se eu disser que sou o presidente do Conselho, elas concordarão só para receber um acréscimo, o que não ajuda em nada para contar se a minha beleza é de fato verídica ou se apenas eu a enxergo.

Mas isso não é importante. Não é o amor-próprio que vale?

Quando voltei para a guilda, parecia que todo mundo tinha voltado para lá, e que o prédio tinha diminuído de tamanho; não havia uma só mesa vazia que eu pudesse ocupar, e o espaço entre elas parecia estar menor a cada passo que eu dava. Não sou claustrofóbico, isso é uma doença para fracos, mas não é legal a sensação de que tem gente apertando você para todos os lados. Quando finalmente uma mesa esvaziou, me joguei nela como um bêbado se joga numa garrafa de bebida depois de uma semana de abstinência, e chamei Mirajane, pedindo sakê.

Uma volta ao redor da Terra depois, ela chegou.

 — Demorou, hein? — cobrei. — Cara, isso daqui pareceu diminuir pela metade depois que eu fui para casa.  

 — É a Noite Estrelada. — explicou Mirajane, como quem se desculpa, estendendo mais uma garrafa de sakê para mim. — Dizem que as pessoas que não são parte de um casal podem fazer pedidos para as estrelas, e eles serão realizados. Porque você não faz um? Todos já estão olhando pelas janelas e pedindo alguma coisa.  

Ri alto.

 — E o que eu pediria, Mira?

 — Não sei... Talvez o desejo mais profundo do seu coração?  

Ri mais alto ainda, e ela se afastou dando de ombros. Sabia que, com o bar tão cheio, ela não voltaria tão cedo, então sorvi cuidadosamente da minha garrafa de sakê e fiquei observando o movimento com olhos entediados.

 — Posso me sentar aqui com você?  

Virei-me para a direção da voz feminina. Era a irmã mais nova da Mirajane, Lisanna, que tinha acabado de voltar de Edolas depois de dois anos. Era notável a semelhança das duas, apesar de haver uma espécie de retraimento em Lisanna que eu não enxergava em Mirajane. Mira brilhava, mas sua irmã parecia sempre estar nas sombras, quieta e escondida.

Nunca tinha trocado mais que dez palavras com ela.

Mas quem sabe? Sendo irmã da Mira...

E também do Elfman...

 — Senta aí. — indiquei a cadeira à minha frente, e ela a ocupou imediatamente. — Gosta de sakê? — ofereci a garrafa para ela, e, diante da negativa, sorvi mais um gole. — Bem, problema é seu. Não sabe o que está perdendo.

 — Não é que eu não goste. — ela explicou. — Mas eu não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar bêbada agora, não com a minha irmã fazendo marcação cerrada comigo de cinco em cinco minutos. Ela está morrendo de medo que eu vire amante eterna de alguém nessa Noite Estrelada.

Dei um sorriso.

 — E a mais nova Strauss por acaso está de olho em alguém? — perguntei, bebendo mais um pouco. — Sempre achei que você e Natsu se casariam, ou algo do tipo. Se não me engano, tenho uns convites de casamento feitos à mão lá em casa, todos floreadinhos e fru-frus, com _NATSU E LISANNA_ escrito de todo tamanho na frente.  

Ela pareceu corar a lembrança, o que era uma reação esperada. Antes de sua suposta morte, a maior parte da guilda apostara quando os dois ficariam juntos, porque eram realmente inseparáveis e amigos muito próximos. Para minha vergonha, digo que até eu coloquei dinheiro naquilo, dinheiro que, depois da cena ridícula de mais cedo, sabia que jamais veria novamente.

Lisanna provavelmente também tinha visto aquilo, o que era confirmado por uma careta cômica em suas feições.

 — Oh, era o que eu esperava. — murmurou, muito vermelha. — Mas não aconteceu. Ele e a Lucy... Bem... Não sei. Ela não parece corresponder aos sentimentos dele. Mas isso não vai fazê-lo gostar de mim, então... Ah... Não estou de olho em... Ninguém.  

Por experiência própria, sabia que tentar consolar esse tipo de gente só dá problema, então lhe estendi novamente a garrafa, sem muita frescura.

 — Tem certeza de que não quer sakê? Se isso aqui não curar seus problemas, só cortar seu pescoço curará. É um levanta defunto de primeira qualidade.

A garota encarou a garrafa, e depois encarou Mirajane, repetindo a seqüência várias vezes: sakê, Mira, sakê, Mira, sakê, Mira, até que com um grande suspiro, catou a garrafa da minha mão e acabou com metade do conteúdo em duas goladas.

 — Não estou me sentindo melhor. — argumentou. — Ainda estou me sentindo deprimida, com o acréscimo de que o mundo está girando.  

 — Se a bebida não resolveu os seus problemas, é porque você não está bebendo o suficiente. — apontei-lhe a garrafa novamente. — Pode acabar com ela, sem culpa.

 — Ah, não é errado embebedar menores de idade? Isso não seria uma falha moral? — Lisanna bebeu o resto como se fosse água. — Sei lá... Pedofilia?

 — Faltam poucos meses para os seus dezoito anos. Não acho que vão me condenar por pedofilia por te entregar uma garrafa de sakê.  

 — Desagradável... Bem... Enfim... E você, Bickslow? Quais são seus planos para a Noite Estrelada? Vai fazer um desejo agora?

 — Oh, não. — sinalizei duas garrafas para Mira e olhei para ela. — Isso é balela para tolos. Vou olhar para o céu e desfrutar de uma chuva bonita de estrelas cadente. Só. Sem desejos. Mas e você? Vai desejar que o Natsu deixe a Lucy a ver navios e goste de você? É um desejo válido.  

 — Não. — ela corou. — Se fosse para ele gostar de mim, já o teria feito antes. Agora já era. Vou pedir alguma coisa mundana e insignificante, e deixar que ele supere isso com o tempo. Os planos de Loke para conseguir fisgar Lucy estavam delineados desde o começo desse dia, então à essa altura, os dois devem estar tirando a roupa um do outro, ou algo do tipo.  

Arregalei os olhos, mas foi infundado; não era surpreendente que ela já soubesse.

Explicando: Loke não é um cara discreto, quando se trata de mulheres. Se ele quer uma, vai sair contando para Deus e o mundo que a quer e que vai consegui-la de um jeito ou outro, além do mais quando estamos falando de Lucy, garota burrinha com o corpinho no lugar que está nas fantasias secretas de 9 a cada 10 homens da guilda.

Não tenho vergonha de dizer que já admirei, mas também me orgulho de dizer que nunca passou disso. Ela é inteligente, mas não o suficiente para me entreter, e, sinceramente, a nossa primeira experiência não é o que se pode chamar de “flerte bem-sucedido”. Mantinha com ela uma relação distante, implicante como tinha que ser, pacífica como era de se esperar, e observara bem o suficiente seu comportamento pra saber que, ingênua como era, não conseguiria resistir muito tempo ao que Loke chamava de “estratégia de conquista número 1”.

Ele é bom nisso, e a tal estratégia é infalível.

A questão era ver por quanto tempo, entretanto, Lucy seria capaz de entretê-lo, ou se vai seria essa mesma menina bonitinha e ingênua a amarrá-lo de vez.

E eu estou me desviando da narrativa de novo.

 — Bem, eu vi os dois se agarrando lá atrás. — disse, enquanto Mira, apressada, deixava as duas garrafas em nossa mesa, sem prestar muita atenção em Lisanna. Estendi uma para ela. — Estavam nesse ponto.  

 — Ha-há, Loke é infalível. — ela bebeu mais um pouco, e sua bochecha começou a apresentar os pequenos pontinhos vermelhos daqueles que se embriagam fácil. — Lucy é legal. Isso nem é culpa dela. Mas, sei lá...  

 — Você sente que foi substituída. Nada mais normal. — completei. Já tinha reparado isso a um bom tempo. — Lisanna, é só você dar um tempo para eles e vai se sentir parte de tudo isso de novo. Você ainda é meio mimada por todo mundo, mas isso vai passar.

 — Quem sabe... — brincou com a garrafa, distraída. — Eu estou sempre definida por rótulos. “A menina que quase morreu”, a “irmã da Mira”, a “namorada do Natsu”, mas nunca Lisanna, eu, Lisanna de mim. É chato, eu odeio isso, e, sinceramente... — bebeu mais um gole. — Vou pedir que parem com isso na Noite Estrelada.  

 — Se realizarem isso, é mais fácil do que agir por si própria para ser notada. — abri a minha e bebi uma grande golada. — Vamos lá, Lisanna, eu reparo, sabe? Sou observador. Sei que fica retraída por ser irmã da Mirajane, e que se sente uma novata, mas você é muito melhor que isso tudo. Levanta a cabeça, sei lá, aja! Um queixo erguido faz toda a diferença.  

Eu estava realmente bêbado, para ficar dando discursos de motivação para uma menina com quem eu acabara de travar a minha primeira conversa de verdade. Depois de beber o dia inteira, minha vista começou a ficar turva, e minha voz saía meio engrolada.

Mas mesmo bêbado, constatei que ela era legal, e que não se parecia em nada com a irmã. Era bonita, bem bonita, e também tinha personalidade. Claro que não algo feroz e exibicionista, como Natsu, ou até mesmo eu, mas do seu jeito retraído, percebi que ela era extremamente sagaz a respeito das coisas.

Claro, essa era a minha visão bêbada. Mas mesmo sóbrio, não há muitas coisas que eu consertaria aí.

 — Vou trabalhar nisso. — ela riu, bebadamente boba. — E meu pedido hoje vai ser para encontrar um novo amor que me faça esquecer o Natsu! Um cara legal muito melhor que ele. — riu mais alto, e eu acabei rindo também, apesar de não ver graça nenhuma no que ela estava dizendo. — Vou pedir isso! Vamos lá! Está todo mundo saindo da guilda para ver melhor!

Ela tinha razão. A guilda estava se esvaziando, todos indo para as janelas e saindo pela porta para observar o céu. Vi Loke e Lucy, juntos, de mãos dadas, numa janela, observando tudo com um sorriso idiota e apaixonado em seus rostos. Vi Gajeel e Levy, as roupas amarrotadas, saindo de fininho do corredor da biblioteca, os lábios inchados e uma postura culpada e satisfeita. Vi Evergreen e Elfman (EVERGREEN E ELFMAN? ALGUÉM ME ACUDA) juntos, observando o mesmo céu, os dedos minimamente se tocando.

Vi Cana, caindo de bêbada, se escorando em Laxus, tentando agarrá-lo, e pela expressão em seu rosto, estava na cara que ele estava gostando. Vi ela conseguindo beijá-lo debaixo do céu abarrotado.

Caramba.

Mesmo bêbado, aquilo parecia estranho.

Lisanna se levantou, pulando igual uma gazela drogada.

 — Venha Bickslow! Vamos ver o céu e fazer nossos desejos! Venha, seu chato! Vamos fazer desejos! Desejos! Desejos! Desejos! Desejos! Desejos!

Ela me pegou pela mão e praticamente me arrastou para fora. No meu estado de embriaguez, deixei-me levar, para fora, para debaixo do manto de estrelas, de estrelas cadentes e constelações jamais vistas.

 

>><< 

 

**Fato Estranho Nº5 - Olhar Lisanna Strauss e Descobrir Que Pode Dar Certo (Ou Simplesmente Beijá-La)**

 

Assim que saímos da guilda, a predição de Mira se realizou.

Em parte.

Porque eu tenho certeza de que ela jamais desconfiaria de que ela seria o motivo do “desastre” da Noite Estrelada, ela e a sua beleza espetacular.

Todos os homens da guilda, os solteiros, velhos e desocupados sem direção de vida queriam ser seus amantes eternos. E enquanto ela encarava o chão, se recusando firmemente a olhar para o céu, parecendo rezar para tudo aquilo acabar logo, eu apenas ria com Lisanna, nós nos afastando lentamente da multidão. Enquanto saíamos, vi Gajeel e Levy se amassando novamente, vi Gray beijando Juvia, vi Laxus e Cana muito bêbada indo para o nível quase-sexo da relação, vi Elfman e Evergreen se beijando (adivinha quem vai ser implicada até a próxima geração?), vi Romeo e Wendy de mãos dadas, vi Erza e... Mystogan? Bem, não poderia ser Mystogan, já que ele estava em Edolas, mas ela estava bem ocupada com um cara de cabelo azul.

Lisanna me sentou num balanço, eu ao lado dela, e nós olhamos para o céu.

Eu não podia acreditar na magia do evento, mas também não podia negar a sua beleza excêntrica. O céu daquela noite era inebriante, as estrelas cadentes caindo a cada segundo, as estrelas formando constelações diferentes e engraçadas. Era como um parque de diversões.

 — Fiz meu desejo. — ela anunciou, a voz pastosa. — Mesmo se ele não se realizar, vai ter valido a pena pela beleza do céu.

 — De fato. É um céu lindo. — e me virei para encará-la.

Houve alguma coisa naquele momento que mudou a minha perspectiva, algo que deixei passar. Porque quando olhei para Lisanna, seu olhar brilhante em direção ao céu, eu a achei bonita, muito bonita, talvez a coisinha mais linda que eu já tinha visto, e pensei pela primeira vez nela como uma possibilidade futura, uma possibilidade viável. A luz da lua em sua pele a deixava resplandecente, e tudo o que eu podia fazer era olhar.

Parecendo ler meus pensamentos, ela olhou de volta.

E aí, depois de uma vida só olhando um para o outro, eu me inclinei para frente, encorajado pelo fato de que ela fez o mesmo. Sobre o céu abarrotado de estrelas cadentes eu a beijei, com toda a delicadeza a que eu me permitia beijar alguém, sentindo lentamente o modo como ela correspondia; como se estivesse satisfeita; como se esperasse por isso. O beijo era bom, e durou muito tempo: vários minutos, ou anos. Sei lá.

Só sei que, quando me separei dela, sei exatamente o desejo que fiz para as estrelas no céu, aquelas que caíam sem parar:

_Quero que isso aconteça novamente. Muitas vezes. Por muito tempo._

Ela se aninhou em mim, tremendo, e eu passei meus braços ao redor de seu ombro, delicadamente.

 — Meu desejo está começando a se realizar. — foi tudo o que disse, soando mais sóbria, e parecendo muito feliz, antes de subir o rosto e me beijar novamente, mais urgentemente dessa vez.

 — É. — concordei, quando nos separamos. — Acho que o meu também está começando a se realizar.

E nós ficamos ali, nos beijando naquele balanço, sobre as estrelas que caíam sem cessar, meio bêbados, mas...

Quem sabe o que o futuro reserva?

 


End file.
